Frontier Wars
|image= |conflict= |date=2553- |place=Colonial Frontier *Federal Republic of Valhalla *Novgorod Republic *The Rift *Kadanga |result=Stalemate |side1= Kadangan Free State Federal Republic of Valhalla Novgorod Republic Exarchate of Vansl |side2= Reformed Republic of Kadanga Nassau Union Various Corporations |side3= United Rebel Front Venezian militia New Colonial Alliance |side4= |commanders1= Alan Layton Laura Norling Vasiliy Nikolaev Frax Pofgrn |commanders2= Funske Andringa Irma Ritter Suk Liu Helga Silje |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= People's Army of Kadanga Valhallan Defence Forces Various mercenary groups * Kuiper's Kommandos * Barnstormers |forces2= National Liberation Army Jester Security Services Various mercenary groups |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= }} The Frontier Wars, referred to as the Heimosodat by Valhallans, were a series of conflicts fought in the Colonial Frontier. Belligerents Mavericks The "Mavericks", also sometimes called "Cavaliers", seek to secure the Frontier's independence from outside influence. They oppose the expansion of both UEG corporations and aggressive insurrectionist groups. While often lacking in numbers, they make up for this with their skilled militaries, rich resources, and the hiring of various mercenary groups. "Maverick" groups include: *Federal Republic of Valhalla *Novgorod Republic *Exarchate of Vansl *Kadangan Free State UEG Some in the Frontier are not opposed to the expansion of UEG corporations, seeing it as an opportunity to expand their trade and business ties. Likewise, several UEG-based corporations have been expanding into the Frontier, looking to take advantage of its relatively low population and various resource rich planets, moons, and asteroids. Some also aim to utilise it as a bridge to attempt to expand their markets into the mysterious Covenant fringe. Those that have committed themselves to the Frontier aim to do this by any means necessary, whether they receive direct support from the UEG or not. UEG-aligned groups include: *Nassau Union *Reformed Republic of Kadanga *Sinoviet Corporation *Franchbot Industries *BXR Mining Corporation *Jester Security Services Insurrectionists Amidst the Human-Covenant War, several Insurrectionist groups exploited the UNSC's focus on the Covenant to expand their operations, including moving out towards the Frontier. The Frontier provided two key prospects that made it attractive to Insurrectionists: refuge from the UNSC and an abundance of resources. The URF was the first of these groups to expand into the Frontier in the early 2550s, and would be followed by others. They would come into contact with the independent factions of the Frontier and quickly come into conflict with them as the Insurrectionists aimed to seize their resources to fund their campaigns against the UNSC. They would eventually come into conflict with UEG corporations on the Frontier as well, more out of competition for resources and less out of ideological differences. Insurrectionist groups on the Frontier include: *United Rebel Front *New Colonial Alliance *Venezian militia Background Conflict Insurrectionist Conflicts Kadanga Crisis Mêlée à Trois Nomenclature The term "Frontier Wars" was first coined by UEG media in late 2554, and quickly became the most widely used term to describe the conflicts, especially after the beginning of the Kadanga Crisis. The war was also referred to as the Heimosodat by some Finnish-speaking Valhallans and Novgorodians (and later other Frontier groups). The term is a Finnish term and translates as "Kindred Nations Wars" and sometimes as "Tribal Wars". It was used in the 20th century to refer to various conflicts in which Finnish nationalist volunteers fought in regions such as Estonia, Ingria, and Karelia. It was first used to refer to the Frontier Wars by Valhallan Senator Juha Mikkulainen in a 2554 speech where he declared his support for intervention in Kadanga.